


Lavender

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dana Scully - Freeform, F/M, cancer remission, post redux pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: How Scully came across her gorgeous lavender suit.
Relationships: implied scully and mulder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: body image, cancer

Scully stared at her array of clothes neatly hung in her closet and sighed. Frustration wafted over her as she shook slightly in her blue robe, noticing how she had nothing left to fit her now scarily slender body. She had pushed through that horrendous illness that she nearly gave up on more times than she could count, leaving her body skeletally small.

All of her old suits seemed to fit baggily around her body, as if she were a little girl playing dress up in her mommy’s outfits, which was not ideal in a work environment where she already struggled feeling seen and heard in. 

Mulder had called in with a horrendous flu that seemed to be ravaging the population of D.C. and she figured that she would give herself a day, something she had not even considered while sick, hiding her ailments from her partner, colleagues, and family. She was tired and she needed a day dedicated to Dana Katherine, the woman who loved picking lavender, dying her hair new shades of vibrant red, and painting her toes a different but equally vibrant, cherry red, nothing to show off, but for her own enjoyment. 

She pushed her closet doors shut and called in, and Skinner was more than ready to give his hardest working agent some well deserved time, being one of the individuals most relieved about her recovery. As much as he kept to himself and never admitted it, Scully was a friend, and he wished her happiness.

She had settled for her dark top, the sleeves long and warm for her to pair under her coat. Her melted weight had meant she grew colder even easier, she had always run on the chillier side her entire life, but now she now would freeze with just the slightest breeze. She shrugged her jeans on and tightened the belt, her waist being one of the things she had noticed after all of this, along with the pronounced hip bones that stuck out sharply.

Her hair was brushed back, dried and warm from the blow drier, but this time she settled against her regular look, grabbing her beanie from her dresser and pulling it on until only the bottom wisps of her hair were showing, pulling a few strands out in the front to frame her already angular face. It felt good, to have a change on her body even if it was just her dumb hat, but it kept her warm and equally made her feel like she was off on some Christmas adventure to find a lost love or something even deeper.

She was off, she didn’t know where to go or what to do, but she had decided against work and kept her phone thrown in the cavern of her deep bag that she rarely took out anymore. Normally it was just her badge and her phone, but today it was the large leather bag filled with nonsensical items that she felt a little more grounded with.

She had brushed the grease of her pizza slice onto the thigh of her jeans and double checked that there was none left on her face before deciding on the large department store that was all gussied up for the holiday season, December was around the corner and she knew she needed to beat the rush if she was solely shopping for herself.

She had told herself that she was only going to grab some necessary pieces for her work outfits, settling for navy, black, and beige as her time at the bureau grew longer, she had once pranced around in coral tops, plaid jackets, and other pairings that she cringed at as she got older, many aspects of her life changing who she was as a person, now settling for what she saw other agents wearing, and stuck with it. 

The cheerful melody filled her ears as she browsed the racks, her fingers dancing over the hangers as she searched for her size, chewing on her lip as she struggled to find it. To be perfectly honest she hated shopping for clothes, if it was something extra special she didn’t mind, but finding pants or tops or anything for practical use made her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Maggie was a loving mother who would take both Dana and Melissa out for school clothes and whatnot, but there was something about being paired with Melissa on these outings that made Scully cringe. Although Dana was shorter, more petite as an adult, as children that hadn’t always been the case. Compared to her athletic, long legged sister, Scully was short, which she always translated to stout in her mind. She had always maintained a trim figure, the pressure she put on herself too great to let herself look any other way, but her cheeks always seemed to be a little fuller than Melissa’s, and eyeing pants in the stores with her mother always proved to be a nightmare.

Maggie would be able to tell when Dana’s frustrations would rise from outside the fitting rooms, normally ending in her storming out with an armful of clothes that she would hand over towards the attendant, grabbing the next size up and waiting by the front, and at times some tears shed. 

Most of that she brushed off as being a moody teenager and being uncomfortable in her own skin, but some of it still lingered, especially after all the morphing and changing her body had done after remission.

Black and navy, Scully always stuck with those, recalling their slimming effect that they had, but now she didn’t know if she wanted to look or feel any smaller than she already did. She sighed and picked out a few pieces and began her journey towards the fitting room, a lump rising in her throat as she waited for a moment. Not entirely sure why.

Suddenly something caught her eye, a lavender blazer, two rows of buttons running up and down the front, paired with a matching skirt, just the size she was looking for. Her eyes began to soften as she ran her fingers over the material, something about it daring and unique, but the other part so far from the bland pieces she had in her hands.

She bit her lip and picked it up, figuring the worst that could happen would be that it wasn’t a fit, and she’d resume with her other ensembles, now daringly trotting towards the fitting room. The bored teenager just counted her pieces and handed over a card, granting her entrance to the long row of stalls, promptly choosing the farthest one, beside the three paned mirror and box. 

Dana took a deep breath as she stared at the clothes per usual, double checking that everything was locked before peeling them away from herself. She gazed at her bare body under the harsh light, noting every rib that was visible, the way her stomach almost caved in with each breath. She wanted something to make her feel like herself, to feel beautiful again.

There was some nervousness that sparked in her stomach as she pulled the purple skirt off the hanger, slipping it over her prominent hips and zipped it with ease. She could feel the corners of her mouth turning into a smile as she ran her hands over the material that fit miraculously like a glove. Something came over her and she felt as if she could walk out of this dressing room in nothing but this skirt and her beige bra. She felt glamorous, beautiful, even sexy as she took herself in, her hands resting on her hips as she stared with excitement.

She was now eager, nearly ripping the blazer off of the hanger, sliding it on with ease. It was nothing like they bulky, padded, ones that had been drowning her from before. She could feel herself grinning proudly, her lips pursed as she stared at herself with something other than pity and pain like she had been doing for the past months. She felt vibrant, and beautiful, most importantly she felt alive again.

Her hair was a beautiful crimson color that somehow complemented the entire outfit, a glow now radiating out of her excited frame. She felt like those princesses who were transformed into the most beautiful gowns, light and airy with happiness. 

Then, she found herself doing what she never thought she would ever do, she spun. Her hands splayed out as she attempted to get all angles of herself in the mirror, twirling on her toes as a soft giggle fell out of her lips as she landed facing front. 

She knew this would have to be a suit for the office, she could never imagine racing through the woods or after a criminal in this, it was too delicate, too precious for that dirty work. A tear budded in her eye and she breathed happily, she had to purchase it, regardless of it’s price or brand, she loved it more than she thought she would ever love a piece of clothing.

She could already picture herself waltzing into work with her favorite tan pumps that created just the slightest crease in her calf muscle that she knew caught Mulder’s eye. Another smile formed and she turned to admire herself, now just shifting back and forth in the outfit. 

She didn’t want to take it off, but she knew that it needed it’s garment bag, and that she’d look quite ridiculous in such a beautiful lavender number paired with her furry snow boots that sat in the corner beside her clothes, but even then she didn’t even care that much.

No, this was her special piece, women didn’t wear their wedding gowns out, she would have to be patient and wait for Monday, save the anticipation and take it off.

She felt so vibrant, and depending on the cost of this she wanted to fill her day with many more things. She pictured the perfect berry lipstick to pair with this, maybe a pair of earrings. However, she also thought of a warm bath to soothe her still sore bones, a face mask, perhaps another fresh coat of red on her toes. 

Her day seemed open and limitless, but she would figure it all out later, but for now she had her lavender suit, and she loved it with all her heart.


End file.
